Where Is The Love
by LilyLunaRose
Summary: My first song-fic about Harry in Voldemort's bodyb the night he kills Lily and James. Song: Where is the Love by The black-eyed Peas I changed my Pen Name From LilyflowerWeasley to LilyLunaRose


AN: Harry's point of veiw in Voldemorts body (GRAB TISSUES)

Where Is The Love: A Harry Potter Song-Fic

By LilyflowerWeasley

_What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA_

**And his scream was Harry's scream, his pain was Harry's pain... that it could happen here, where it had happened before... here, within sight of that house where he had come so close to knowing what it was to die ... to die ... the pain was so terrible ... ripped from his body ... But if he had no body, why did his head hurt so badly; if he was dead, how cold he feel so unbearably, didn't pain cease with death, didn't it go ... **

**The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, **

_The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Badness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Nigga, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all_

**in him that he always knew on these occasions ... Not anger ... that was for weaker souls than he ... but triumph, yes ... He had waited for this, he had hoped for it...**

**"Nice costume, mister!" **

**He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his pained face: Then the child turned and ran away ... Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand ... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother ... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary... **

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

_  
Where is the love (Love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love_

**And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet ...**

**And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and steered over it ... **

**They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist ...**

_  
It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in_

**A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he cold not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning... The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open. **

**He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand ... **

_Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all_

**"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! ... He laughed before casting the curse ... **

**"Avada Kedavra!" **

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love

**The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut ... **

**He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear ...**

_I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' in the wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria_

**He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in ... She had no wand upon her either ... How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, **

_Kids act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found_

**that weapons could be discarded even for moments... He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand ... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead **

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)

**"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" **

**"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now." **

**"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead --" **

**"This is my last warning --" **

**"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please -- I'll do anything ..." **

**"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" **

**He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all ... **

**The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing -- **

**He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. **

**The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage -- **

**"Avada Kedavra!" **

**And then he broke. He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped screaming, but far away ... far away ... **


End file.
